villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Horrid Henry
Horrid Henry is the titular main protagonist (as well as anti-hero) of the Horrid Henry franchise. He was voiced by Lizzie Waterworth Santo in the animated TV series adaptation, and portrayed by Theo Stevenson in the 2011 live action film adaptation. Personality As his alliterative nickname implies, Henry is very horrid. He is a selfish, rude, bratty, ill-tempered and greedy child who thinks that the whole world is out to get him. He is cruel and physically abusive towards his kid brother, Perfect Peter and attacks him whenever Peter does something that he gets on his nerves. Other things that he usually does include (but are not limited to) beating up Weepy William and Anxious Andrew for pleasure or talking back to authority figures. As a baby, he screamed day and night, threw things around constantly, actually attempted to kill Peter as soon as he was born, and never, ever went to sleep. His enemies are Moody Margaret, Sour Susan, Perfect Peter, Stuck-Up Steve, Bossy Bill, Miss Battle-Axe, Mr. Nerdon, and Rabid Rebecca. He hates bedtime, getting out of bed, vegetables, school, injections, and people in general. His friends are Rude Ralph, Aerobic Al, Beefy Bert, and Brainy Brian. Unlike his younger brother, Horrid Henry's appetite includes mainly junk food, such as French fries, hot dogs, burgers, chocolate, sweets, pizza and chips. Henry seems to have a strong rejection to vegetables, fruits, and school lunches. Henry prefers watching TV and playing computer games, as opposed to playing outside with the other kids. His favorite genres of music are heavy metal, R&B, hip-hop, and rock n' roll. He especially loves the Killer Boy Rats. Henry also has an obsession with money, which he spends it all on sweets and comics. Henry often refuses to get into bed at bedtime, but hates getting up in the morning. Henry's main fear is injections. His hobbies include eating ice cream, watching television, farting and he also has a main ambition to become "King Henry the Horrible", ruling the world as a tyrannical dictator with an iron fist. His favorite restaurant is Gobble and Go which was converted into a vegetable restaurant, The Virtuous Veggie, much to Henry's disgust. Appearance Henry has nappy brownish-orange hair and is usually seen wearing a horizontally yellow striped blue shirt, with blue jeans and the usual green/white trainers. His preferred pyjamas are blue, with vertical white strips. Family As a result of his horrid behavior, Henry's relationship with his family and relatives is pretty strained and their family is dysfunctional overall. Henry's polar opposite and most well-known enemy is his kid brother, Perfect Peter. While Peter is an angel, Henry is a textbook demon child. However, Peter can be just as horrid as Henry, and even blames Henry for things that he doesn't even do. Another enemy of his is his cousin, Stuck-Up Steve, who is almost as bad as Henry. Steven is super rich and lives the life of luxury that Henry dreams of having, while Henry is a lower class citizen. The boys openly insult each other and Steve always tries to get Henry punished for his own crimes. Henry's other relatives are his other cousin, Prissy Polly, her husband Pimply Paul, and their little baby, Vomitting Vera. Henry ruined their wedding, their anniversary dinner, and just plain ruins everything for them in general. Vera loves Henry, but Henry hates her because she always throws up on him. Polly hates Henry because he ruins everything for her and Henry hates Polly because she expects everything to be her way, all the time, even to the discomfort of others (even her own family). Henry hates Paul because he always ruins Henry's perfect moments and Paul hates Henry for the same reasons. Eventually though, Paul and Henry discover how much they have in common and develop a father-son relationship. Henry's mother and father, have never trusted Henry to be well behaved, are extremely healthy, and always make something with vegetables for dinner, much to Henry's disgust. They also make healthy snacks for parties. Dad agrees with Mum almost all the time, but there are times when he actually agrees with Henry on certain things and they try to do something together. They often yell at Henry, punishing him by banning him from watching TV and/or from using the computer, but mostly resort to cancellation or downward re-assession of pocket money, giving it to Peter. Peter on the other hand, rarely gets into trouble, and whilst Henry misbehaves, Peter shows off to their parents. According to Henry, they have told him "millions of times" that he can never have another birthday party, but then agree to give him one more chance each year. The vast majority of the time, Mum and Dad believe Peter rather than Henry, being best known for disciplining Henry, particularly with the phrase: "Don't be horrid, Henry!". They often force Henry to locations such as his room, if he is not well behaved, or they simply say "GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW, HENRY!". Gallery Horrid Henry.PNG|The three incarnations of Henry. Top: Henry as seen in the live-action 3D movie. Middle: Henry as seen in the CITV animated series. Bottom: Henry as seen in the original book series. Horrid-Henry.gif Category:Kids Category:Male Category:Titular Category:Book Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Thief Category:Arrogant Category:Mischievous Category:Greedy Category:Envious Category:Cowards Category:Incriminators Category:Control Freaks Category:Abusers Category:Stock Characters Category:Liars Category:Misogynists Category:Weaklings Category:In Love Category:Misanthropes Category:Tragic Category:Archenemy Category:Vengeful Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Wrathful Category:Insecure Category:Related to Hero Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Blackmailers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Charismatic Category:Cheater Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Obsessed Category:Protective Category:Sadists Category:Siblings Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Trickster Category:Strategic Category:Scapegoat Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Crossover Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Mentally Ill Category:Movie Villains Category:Non-Action Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Delusional Category:Power Hungry Category:Friend of a Hero